This invention relates to a coin counting apparatus and more particularly to a simple cylindrical scoop-like configuration which can accommodate different coin denominations in order to count and thereafter aid in wrapping coins.
As one can ascertain, the prior art is replete with numerous patents which relate to the holding and counting of coins, tokens or similar articles. Reference is made to U.S. Pat No. 1,160,255 which issued Nov. 16, 1915 to M. Buchrim and entitled "Coin Or Token Holder". This patent shows a cylinder for holding coins or tokens. The coins or tokens are of the same diameter and the device is used for holding coins of the same value while indicating the total amount of the coins.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,407,140 to T. F. Friesen issued on Feb. 21, 1922 and is entitled "Coin Stacker". This patent shows a coin wrapper which has a funnel on the top and a cylindrical coin receiving receptacle at the bottom end. The cylindrical coin receiving receptacle is comprised of inner tubes which are removable and where the tubes are replaced to count different types of coins.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,215,858 issued Sept. 24, 1940 to M. L. Slookski and entitled "Coin Packer". This patent shows a coin packer which consists of different semi-cylindrical members used to stack and wrap coins of different sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,148 issued June 11, 1963 to G. A. Mesthos and entitled "Portable Coin Counter". This patent shows a portable coin counter which uses different sized cylinders for counting different sized coins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,668 issued on Aug. 29, 1978 to J. J. Malacheski and entitled "Coin Counter". This patent shows a coin counter which essentially is a single device and has channels for accommodating various sized coins, such as nickles, dimes and so on. The device also operates in conjunction with a coin wrapper in order to enable one to efficiently wrap coins.
As one can ascertain from the prior art, as indicated above, there are many devices which will count and aid in wrapping or otherwise determining the number of different sized coins such as nickles, dimes and so on. As one can also ascertain, much of the above-noted apparatus is relatively complicated, requires different sized cylinders or multiple cylindrical or other configurations in order to accommodate the various sized coins. Thus the apparatus is difficult to manufacture at economical costs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved coin counting apparatus which enables one to accommodate various size coins utilizing a single counting member which counting member also enables a user to wrap a stack of same denomination coins in a simple and efficient manner.